Red Empress
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Omegaverse. Alfa!Nijimura. Omega!Akashi. Kehidupan baru, baginya yang dulu berstatus sebagai omega terkutuk. [Sekuel dari Deserve].


Akashi mengatur napasnya. Dia mengerang pelan saat merasakan cairan hangat mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya terus-menerus. Tangan yang memeluk punggung polos sang raja mendekap semakin erat. "Ahn~ Yang Mulia," desahnya.

Setetes keringat jatuh mengenai pipi si pemuda merah tatkala Nijimura mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit guna melihat wajah pasangan hidupnya. Dikecupnya bagian sisi wajah pemuda yang dia cintai penuh kasih sayang. "Kita sudah jadi suami-istri sekarang, kau milikku selamanya, Akashi Seijuurou," bisik pria itu parau sembari menjilat bekas _kissmark_ yang ditinggalkannya di leher putih sang pemuda.

"... ya, aku milikmu selamanya, Yang Mulia."

Nijimura Shuuzou menyatukan kening mereka berdua. "Kita masih harus di posisi seperti ini, tahan sebentar lagi," ujarnya merujuk pada _knotting_ yang membuat Akashi harus menahan berat tubuh _mate_ -nya lebih lama.

"Engh ... ti-tidak apa-apa," Akashi membenarkan posisi kakinya yang melingkari pinggul pria tersebut. Dia mengecup bibir suaminya manis. "Aku mencintaimu, Yang Mulia."

 _Cup_ —"Aku juga."

Raja muda itu menarik dirinya sebelum akhirnya tidur menyamping di sisi Akashi. "Diam dulu sebentar."

"Hmm," tangan yang lebih kecil kembali mendekap tubuh itu. Akashi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Nijimura yang lengket karena campuran keringat dan cairan semen.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Seijuurou. _Heat cycle_ -mu kapan? Berapa lama?"

"Minggu depan. Aku mengalaminya selama tiga bulan sekali dan itu berlangsung dua hari." Pemuda merah itu mendongakkan wajahnya saat Nijimura mengecup ringan ubun-ubunnya.

"Selesai ini, kau ganti baju dengan pakaian yang tadi kuberi. Setelah itu kita ke istana," titah Nijimura.

"Secepat itu? Tidak bisa besok? Maksudku ... apa Yang Mulia sudah memberi tahu pihak kerajaan kalau Yang Mulia sudah mendapatkan _mate_?"

"Aku sendiri mana tahu kalau _mating_ kita akan berlangsung hari ini. Pokoknya ...," ucapannya terhenti saat feromon yang Akashi keluarkan kembali mengacaukan pikirannya, "sekarang ganti posisi. Kita belum selesai."

Akashi Seijuurou melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuhnya menjadi posisi _all-four._ Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, mulutnya sudah kembali berteriak saat dirinya dipenetrasi tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Yang Mulia!" Setetes air mata jatuh mengaliri wajahnya yang kembali merona.

Dan mulut itu pun tidak berhenti meneriakkan kata 'Yang Mulia' sampai beberapa jam kemudian.

 **X.x.X**

 **Red Empress**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU. Omegaverse. Alfa!Nijimura. Omega!Akashi. Kehidupan baru, baginya yang dulu berstatus sebagai omega terkutuk. [Sekuel dari Deserve].**

 **A/N:** _ **Rated M for implied sex scene in the beginning.**_

 **X.x.X**

"Yang Mulia Nijimura! Kami khawatir sekali pada Anda! Ke mana saja Anda sampai baru pulang saat jam makan malam?" Penasihat kerajaan berambut hitam itu langsung menghampiri panik dua orang yang baru memasuki istana.

Nijimura dan Akashi turun dari kuda hitam milik sang raja. Dengan sigap pria tersebut menarik istrinya itu ke samping tubuhnya, takut kalau tiba-tiba trauma si pemuda merah itu kambuh gara-gara salah satu alfa berdiri di dekatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya lancar sembari berjalan dengan merangkul tubuh kecil Akashi, "tadi aku ada urusan, Himuro. Bagaimana dengan kerajaan? Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, kan selama aku pergi?"

Himuro Tatsuya memilih untuk memerhatikan orang yang dibawa oleh rajanya itu dengan saksama. Dahinya berkerut heran tatkala menemukan banyak _hickey_ di leher si pemuda yang terbuka, belum lagi kalau feromonnya dicium diam-diam—

"Ra-Raja, Yang Mulia, A-Anda tidak bilang ... maksud saya ... urusan yang Anda bilang tadi ... itu—"

Raja muda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat dan dengan bangga dia berucap,

"Perkenalkan, Akashi Seijuurou. _Mate_ -ku. Sekarang dia adalah permaisuri Kerajaan Teikou."

"H-hah?"

 **X.x.X**

"Ini kamar kita."

Akashi terdiam menatap kamar barunya; oke, kamar sang raja yang sekarang juga menjadi kamarnya. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya. Dulu dirinya memang sering berkhayal tentang istana dan kamar raja itu seperti apa, tapi dia tak pernah tahu kalau imajinasinya saja bahkan dikalahkan dengan realita.

Kamar mereka jauh lebih luas dibandingkan ukuran rumahnya yang di tengah hutan atau rumahnya ketika dia masih di desa omega—mungkin lima kali lebih besar, tapi yang jelas kamarnya sekarang jauh ... jauh lebih luas daripada yang pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Saking takjubnya, tanpa sadar dia masih berdiri di ambang pintu ketika sang suami bahkan telah duduk santai di pinggir ranjang sembari melepas jasnya. "Kenapa masih berdiri di sana? Ayo masuk," ujar sang raja dengan nada canda yang terselip.

Kaki yang biasa berjalan menggunakan alas kaki seadanya itu melangkah takut-takut. Pandangan matanya mengedar menatap seluruh kamar dari satu sudut ke sudut lain. "Aku tidak menyangka ... kalau kamar Yang Mulia akan sebesar ini ..."

Nijimura tertawa kecil. "Memangnya di bayanganmu itu sebesar apa?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab pelan, "Tidak sebesar ini."

"Mandi yuk. Setelah itu makan malam dan langsung tidur." Dia menghampiri pemuda itu dan memegang pundaknya, memaksanya berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka berdua.

"Wow," Akashi berujar refleks saat pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Netra merah-emasnya menatap kamar mandi yang juga luas dan berdesain indah dengan pandangan takjub—sekali lagi.

"Kau bersiap lebih dulu. Aku harus mengambil bajumu di Momoi, dia kepala perawat yang sering membantuku memilih hadiah untukmu," kata sang raja mengabaikan ekspresi kaget dan takjub yang tergambar di wajah sang omega.

"Ah begitukah?"

"Iya. Dan aku juga menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan beberapa baju untukmu."

"Itu terdengar seperti Yang Mulia sudah yakin kalau aku akan menjadi _mate_ Yang Mulia," pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang sedikit digembungkan; mengundang sang raja untuk mendaratkan kecupan ringan sebelum akhirnya pria itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau itu mencintaiku kok."

"Yang Mulia terlalu percaya diri."

"Namanya juga raja."

 **X.x.X**

Selesai mandi (dan memang akhirnya mereka mandi berdua), pasangan suami-istri baru itu pun bersiap untuk makan malam. Nijimura membantu Akashi memakai pakaiannya, pakaian yang jauh lebih mewah dan mahal dibandingkan pakaian yang selama ini pemuda merah itu pakai.

"Ah, kau tampan sekali," puji sang raja melihat penampilan baru permaisurinya. Dia tersenyum geli saat orang yang baru dipujinya tadi bersemu malu akibat ucapannya. Tangannya terjulur menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil, menariknya pelan untuk mengikutinya berjalan. "Tenang saja, tidak perlu takut. Nanti di meja makan hanya ada kita berdua kok."

"'Hanya ada kita berdua'?" ulang si pemuda merah.

"Aku tidak akan jadi raja semuda ini kalau orang tuaku masih ada," balasnya bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang dibuka.

Nijimura menggandeng tangan permaisurinya erat, apalagi ketika dia sadar tatapan para pelayannya yang langsung terarah menuju pemuda asing yang-entah-siapa yang digandeng mesra oleh dirinya saat ini. Genggaman tangan itu berubah menjadi rangkulan saat tangan Akashi terasa gemetaran. Dia tahu kalau Akashi tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini, apalagi selama ini pemuda merah itu hanya hidup sendirian selama sepuluh tahun di tengah hutan sana.

Padahal hanya beta dan omega yang sedari tadi mereka lewati, tapi tubuh pemuda yang dirangkulnya bergetar semakin kuat. Napas Akashi yang awalnya halus pun kini terdengar berat dan dalam.

Mereka harus secepatnya ke ruang makan—

"Yang Mulia?"

"Raja Nijimura Shuuzou?"

"Siapa pemuda yang sedang kau peluk?"

... seharusnya begitu sebelum mereka berdua tak sengaja berpapasan dengan tiga orang yang sudah Nijimura kenal baik (yang juga terdengar seperti mengucapkan satu kalimat terputus yang dibagi tiga). Dia menghela napas lelah.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Kalian pikir ini rumah kalian? Pulang sana!"

Yang berambut abu-abu di sana menjawab malas dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari sosok pemuda merah kecil yang sedang dirangkul kuat-kuat oleh Nijimura. "Sebenarnya aku dan Aomine tersesat, apa kau tidak sadar seberapa besar istana—aww! Kenapa kau menendangku?!"

"Berbicara yang sopan pada raja, Haizaki!"

"Mereka berdua baru selesai rapai dengan para jenderal dan saya sendiri baru selesai menulis laporan untuk diserahkan pada Penasihat Himuro. Setelah urusan saya selesai, saya akan segera pulang- _nodayo_ ," tambah sang dokter yang memilih untuk mengabaikan kedua rekannya, Midorima.

"Ah, soal laporan kesehatan yang itu? Kalau begitu sana cepat berikan padanya dan kalian bertiga cepat pulang!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Nijimura awalnya ingin langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi saat tubuh yang sedang dirangkulnya bergeming membeku, dia menolehkan kepalanya penasaran. "Seijuurou?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Dia meremas baju di bagian dadanya kencang. Ekspresinya terlihat kesakitan dan ujung matanya berair. Keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya pun tak berhenti.

"Sa-sakit ..."

"Apa?"

"Yang Mulia ... sakit ..."

Pria berambut hitam itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh pada salah satu bawahannya yang kini sedang berjalan menjauh bersama dengan kedua rekannya. Raut wajahnya keras menahan emosi menatap Haizaki yang kini berjalan santai tak peduli.

"Haizaki Shougo, berhenti mengeluarkan feromonmu."

Ketiga orang tersebut refleks berhenti berjalan. Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil tadi menoleh dengan wajah yang berhasil membuat Nijimura ingin melempar orang itu keluar jendela dengan segera.

Pemuda yang mendapat julukan sebagai salah satu petarung terbaik kerajaan itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Aku, kan hanya iseng. Habisnya dia terlihat ketakutan begitu sih—"

— _bruk!_

"Seijuurou!"

 **X.x.X**

Nijimura menarik kerah bawahannya kasar dan membawanya menjauh dari sana sebelum menghempaskan tubuh pemuda itu ke dinding di depannya. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang, tatapannya setajam elang, dan dari wajahnya kentara sekali kalau pria tersebut menahan emosi. Dengan sengaja, dia mengeluarkan feromonnya kuat-kuat.

Haizaki yang punggungnya baru saja mencium mesra dinding di belakangnya langsung jatuh terduduk mencium aroma feromon yang kuat namun terasa mencekik tenggorokannya. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan dadanya seperti ditimpa oleh sesuatu yang berat. Suara batuk terdengar di sela-sela tarikan napasnya. Pikirannya tak fokus; seumur-umur belum pernah dia merasa tertekan dengan aroma feromon seperti ini.

"Suka kalau kubeginikan?"

Satu pertanyaan yang berhasil membuatnya mendongak dengan susah payah.

"Kau suka dirimu tersiksa seperti ini?"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menggeleng lemah; tenaganya menguap entah ke mana.

"Kalau kau berani membuat Seijuurou- _ku_ seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Dan ingat, kau masih beruntung aku sedikit menahan feromonku. Aku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu kalau aku tidak menahan diriku."

"... m-maaf—uhuk!"

"Cepat pulang sebelum Kise mendengar kabar kalau pasangannya terbunuh menyedihkan," Nijimura berbalik dan menenangkan dirinya. Netra abu-abunya melirik para pelayannya—yang berdinamik beta dan omega—yang jatuh lemas, bahkan sampai pingsan, dengan rasa bersalah. Memang dia akui tadi dia hampir kelewatan, tapi dia juga tidak akan mungkin membunuh seseorang seenaknya.

Langkah yang awalnya dipacu tenang langsung berubah menjadi cepat tatkala Momoi menghampirinya panik sembari berkata, "Tuan Akashi sudah sadar dan sekarang dia ketakutan!"

Nijimura berlari cepat menuju kamarnya. Dia panik memikirkan Akashi yang mungkin bisa saja syok untuk kedua kalinya. Di dalam kamarnya ada banyak orang yang tidak dikenal, bahkan ada Midorima dan Aomine sebagai alfa yang menjaganya tadi selama dia sibuk menyeret Haizaki keluar. Memikirkannya saja berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. _Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?_

"Seijuurou!" pintu kamar dibanting keras. Tak peduli pada dokter dan perawat yang berada di sekeliling ranjangnya, dia langsung menghampiri sang istri dan memeluknya erat. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Akashi yang bergetar.

"Yang Mulia ...," suara pemuda itu terdengar parau dan serak. Cengkeramannya pada baju Nijimura terasa kuat dan pipinya sudah basah teraliri oleh air mata.

"Tenang, tenang. Aku di sini ...," didaratkannya beberapa kecupan penenang untuk sang omega. Dia bahkan sampai mengeluarkan feromonnya, berharap Akashi tak lagi sepanik sebelumnya.

Dia mendongak menatap orang-orang yang berada di sana sebelum berakhir pada gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sempat menangani istrinya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Momoi, panggil Kuroko untuk membawakan makan malam ke sini," titahnya mutlak.

Momoi yang diperintah begitu berjengit kaget. Dia refleks menatap lantai sembari memainkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Itu ... _Chef_ Kuroko sedang izin sampai dua hari ke depan. _Heat cycle_ katanya," jawabnya agak pelan.

"Aa, pantas aku tidak melihat Kagami tadi pagi."

" _Ne_."

"Kalau begitu panggilkan siapapun—ah, Mibuchi! Suruh dia saja!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Segera dilaksanakan," Momoi beserta yang lainnya membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar raja mereka. Mereka semua kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing kecuali Momoi yang pergi ke dapur ditemani oleh Aomine.

Nijimura yang ditinggal berdua dengan Akashi masih berada di posisi yang sama, memeluk dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk sang istri yang sekarang untungnya tak setakut tadi.

"Mereka dokter dan perawat di sini—Aomine bukan sih. Tadi Midorima sampai panik lho, untung Momoi ada di sekitar sini bersama dengan teman perawatnya."

Akashi Seijuurou tak menjawab. Dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada sang suami.

"Maaf ya, Haizaki memang begitu," tambah Nijimura pelan.

Pemuda itu menggeleng lemah. "... aku takut. Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya ..."

"Aku mengerti—( _Tok! Tok!_ "Makan malammu, Yang Mulia.")."

 **X.x.X**

Akashi menggigit makanan di garpunya tak niat, pun dikunyahnya pelan-pelan. Kejadian tadi masih memberikan efek padanya sehingga membuat nafsu makannya menghilang. Ketika piring sang raja hampir kosong, piringnya malah hampir masih penuh.

Nijimura meletakkan sisa makannya di atas nakas. Dia menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya agak cemas. "Makanannya tidak enak?" tanyanya basa-basi meski dia tahu jelas jawabannya apa.

"Tidak, bukan begitu," si pemuda meletakkan garpunya, satu gelas air mineral ditenggaknya habis sebelum membalas ucapan Yang Mulia, "nafsu makanku hilang."

Pemuda merah itu meminum habis minumannya sebelum menaruh nampan berisi makan malamnya ke atas nakas. Makanannya sebenarnya enak (mana ada makanan kerajaan yang tak enak?) tapi sayangnya dia sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk menghabiskan makanan terenak yang pernah dia cicipi selama hidupnya itu. Sedikit banyak, dia merasa bersalah untuk para koki yang sudah berjuang keras memasak itu semua.

"Sei, ke balkon yuk," ajak Nijimura sembari mengalungkan lengannya. Akashi sendiri iya-iya saja, toh berdiam diri di balkon bukan hal yang buruk.

Pintu menuju balkon terbuat dari kaca tebal yang sangat jernih. Tanpa perlu membukanya pun pemuda merah itu dapat melihat indahnya langit malam yang ditaburi bintang dan disinari bulan. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum tipis. Dulu ketika dia masih bukan siapa-siapa, dirinya selalu berdiam diri di pinggir danau atau di dahan pohon untuk menatap bulan dan langit malam; juga sesekali berharap sesuatu pada Dewi Bulan.

Yang Mulia membawanya menuju tepi balkon. Akashi berdiri dengan memegang susuran besi sedangkan Nijimura memeluknya dari belakang. Punggungnya menyandar hangat.

"Kamar kita menghadap ke arah timur," mulai sang alfa tanpa diminta, "jadi nanti ketika pagi datang kita akan terbangun oleh sinar matahari."

"Kenapa ini persis seperti apa yang selalu kumimpikan?" balas Akashi geli.

"Ah? Benarkah? Pernah bermimpi menikah dengan seorang raja?" goda Nijimura sembari mencium pipi kanan pasangannya.

Pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya dan mengelus punggung tangan sang suami yang berada di atas perutnya. "Dulu, saat aku masih kecil. Tapi setelah aku dikucilkan, aku tak berani bermimpi terlalu tinggi seperti itu."

"Apa ini bisa dibilang mimpi yang terwujud?"

"Semua orang pernah bermimpi yang sama sepertiku, hanya saja aku adalah orang yang beruntung," kedua sudut bibir Nijimura terangkat beberapa mili mendengarnya. Dia tak menjawab dengan ucapan, tapi dengan dekapan yang semakin dieratkan melawan dinginnya malam.

"Bisa kau lihat jajaran rumah mewah beratap merah di sebelah selatan?" katanya sembari menunjuk daerah yang dimaksud.

"Apa itu rumah para bangsawan?"

"Benar. Kalau yang di utara, yang rumahnya lebih kecil dan beratap hijau?"

"Hmm pasti rumah para tentara, aku benar, kan?"

"Benar. Kalau yang di hadapanmu?"

Netra merah-emas milik Akashi menatap jajaran rumah kecil nan banyak di depan sana. Rumah-rumah yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih terang karena banyak yang terlihat masih belum mau memejamkan mata.

"Pasti rakyat Yang Mulia, kan? Itu pasti kota yang diisi oleh kaum beta dan—eh, kalau begitu desa omega di mana?" kepalanya menoleh lewat bahu, mendadak penasaran akan eksistensi desa yang sempat dia tinggali dulu ketika dia masih kecil.

"Kota kecil itu diisi oleh beta dan omega, kebanyakan omega yang di sana kalau tidak mengikuti pasangannya alias beta, bekerja pada pihak kerajaan atau bangsawan. Di daerah bangsawan dan tentara sendiri juga ada beta dan omega, tapi mereka tinggal di sana sebagai pasangan para alfa—contohnya Aomine dan Momoi; kau ingat mereka, kan?" Kemudian Nijimura menunjuk suatu daerah yang terletak cukup jauh dari kota kecil para beta dan omega, daerah yang hanya terlihat samar-samar (apalagi sekarang malam hari) karena tertutupi oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang.

"Nah, desa omega itu di sana. Mereka tinggal di dekat hutan, jadi dilihat dari sini pun tidak akan jelas."

Akashi mengejapkan matanya, dia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. "Lalu, aku sendiri tinggal di mana? Kata Yang Mulia, aku, kan tinggal di hutan pribadi milik klan Yang Mulia."

Kali ini pria itu menunjuk suatu daerah hijau tak jauh dari perumahan para bangsawan. "Di sekitar sana terlihat kawasan hutan, kan?"

"Tapi hanya sedikit?"

"Karena area sebenarnya itu ada di belakang istana ini. Kau sendiri tinggal agak jauh dari sini, di pedalaman hutan sana," telunjuknya mengarah pada hutan yang berada di bawah kaki kumpulan bukit kecil.

"Hee? Kalau begitu aku terpisah sangat jauh dari desa omega dong."

"Itulah kenapa aku penasaran kau bisa tinggal di hutanku."

Pemilik nama Seijuurou itu meloloskan tawa kecil. Dia berbalik dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher suaminya. "Tapi karena itu aku bisa bertemu dengan Yang Mulia, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Nijimura mengeratkan pelukannya, menahan tubuh sang omega yang kini berjinjit untuk menyesuaikan diri dengannya, "sudah malam, tidur yuk? Besok aku tak ada agenda apa-apa, jadi nanti kuajak kau berkeliling dan mengenalkanmu pada orang-orangku di sini."

"Sungguh? Tapi ..."

"Tenang saja, aku tetap di sampingmu kok."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari si pemuda. Dia menatap alfanya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Kaum omega selalu takut pada alfa, apalagi aku yang memiliki trauma. Aku benar-benar ingin sembuh dari traumaku agar bisa berinteraksi bebas dengan semua orang di sini."

"Aku ini delta, tapi kau tidak takut denganku, kan?"

"Aku baru berani berbicara dengan Yang Mulia juga setelah Yang Mulia terus mendekatiku selama dua bulan—dan Yang Mulia mengunjungiku hampir setiap hari. Dan setelah kupikir lagi, Yang Mulia adalah alfa pertama yang tidak kutakuti."

"Itu permulaan yang bagus," Nijimura melepas pelukannya dan beralih merangkul pundak sang pemuda. Mereka berdua kini berjalan masuk kembali ke kamar. Dia mempersilakan Akashi naik ke atas ranjang lebih dulu sementara dia mengunci pintu balkon dan jendela juga menutup tirai jendela mereka.

"Yang Mulia ...," panggil Akashi pelan dari atas kasur.

"Ya?" balasnya sembari menghampiri pemuda itu.

Ada jeda cukup lama sampai akhirnya Nijimura tidur di bawah selimut yang sama dengannya. Pemuda itu menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya. "Aku ... mulai hari ini ... menjadi permaisurimu ... ya, kan?"

Nijimura Shuuzou tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya dia mengacak rambut Akashi dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan penangkal mimpi buruk.

"Tentu saja. Masa masih tanya?"

 **Owari**

Halo!

Waa, ini nggak tau kok bisa jadi kayak gini. Baru kepikiran sekuelnya kemarin-kemarin sih jadi baru bisa diketik sekarang ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya malah makin nggak jelas.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
